Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an antenna device that implements a wireless communication function and an electronic device having the antenna device.
Wireless communication techniques have been implemented in a variety of ways including commercialized mobile communication network connection, and recently, a wireless Local Area Network (w-LAN) represented by Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), and so forth. A mobile communication service, evolving from the 1st-Generation (1G) mobile communication service focusing on voice communication to the 4th-Generation (4G) mobile communication network, provides Internet and multimedia services. A future next-generation mobile communication service is expected to be provided in ultra-high frequency bands over several tens of GHz. For example, a mobile communication terminal complying with Long Term Evolution (LTE) based on the 3rd Generation Partnership Projection (3GPP) commonly used around the world as one of leading standards of the 4G mobile communication basically supports bands of 700 MHz-960 MHz and 2.5 GHz-2.7 GHz.
As communication standards such as short-range wireless communication or Bluetooth have been activated, electronic devices, for example, mobile communication terminals, have mounted antenna devices operating in various different frequency bands. For example, a 4G mobile communication service operates in frequency bands of 700 MHz, 1.8 GHz, 2.1 GHz, and so forth, Wi-Fi, although slightly varying with rules, operates in frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz, and the like, and Bluetooth operates in a frequency band of 2.45 GHz.
A mobile communication terminal also needs an antenna device to enable wireless communication. The antenna device is installed and sufficiently spaced apart from the other circuit devices to suppress interference with the other circuit devices during transmission and reception of a high-frequency signal. The antenna device is embedded in the mobile communication terminal.
The antenna device has requirements including superior radiation performance and large bandwidth in a small volume to meet the design tendency of the mobile communication terminal towards slimness and smaller sizes. In particular, for an embedded antenna device, the key point of antenna design is achieving superior radiation performance without changing the overall size of the antenna device, because the space for mounting the antenna device in the mobile communication terminal is becoming smaller and smaller.
Thus, a technique for including an antenna device in a display of the mobile communication terminal has been developed. Herein, the display may be usually implemented with a touch panel.
However, when the antenna device is embedded in the touch panel of the mobile communication terminal, a touch function of the touch panel and a radiation performance of the antenna device degrade.
That is, when the antenna device is inserted into the touch panel, touch sensitivity degrades due to the formation of additional capacitance. Radiation performance, one of the most important factors of an antenna, also degrades.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.